The Search for Sam
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Search for Sam is an E-book that was released on December 26, 2012. It continues the story of Adamus Sutekh, a rogue Mogadorian. About the Book In this heart-racing 144-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, discover what happened to Malcolm Goode—the one human on Earth who can help the Garde learn the truth about their past and help them save our planet. No one has seen Sam Goode's father, Malcolm, since he mysteriously disappeared years ago. Sam had always fantasized that he was abducted by aliens. But that was before he knew the truth: aliens do exist, and some of them seek to destroy our world. That was before he himself became another one of their captives. Now father and son are both missing. . . . But when a rogue Mogadorian named Adam, who now has Number One's memories, decides the only way to make up for his past atrocities is to return home and infiltrate the Mogadorian stronghold, he'll find the key to saving both Sam and Malcolm's life. Plot After previously seeing Adamus pushed off a ravine, it is revealed that Number One had taken control over Adam's battered body and moved him near the volunteer's camp, where he was nursed back to health after many weeks. With an initial unwillingness to leave Kenya and his volunteer work, he was moved when One entailed her imminent detachment from his memories (and final death), and returns to Ashwood Estates with the help from a fellow American volunteer at the camp. Reaching home, he realizes that his father had lied to the Mogadorians about his betrayal to protect his name. He receives physical and verbal death threats from his father, Andrakkus but convinces the General that he is still capable of gathering intelligence work, and is sent to the Intelligence Unit underground. There, he meets Doctor Zakos, Anu's successor, and persuades him to perform another (improved) mind-transfer experiment in order to protect One who is fading more and more in his mind. Demoralized and frustrated, he later abuses the intelligence system and is promptly arrested, before being sent to Zakos' lab for one final lethal experiment on the latter's requests. Before the experiment begins, he overpowers Zakos and allows One to take control of his body, to free Malcolm Goode (the last surviving Greeter) and conduct another experiment and transfer her Legacy of Earthquake Generation to him. While unconscious he uses this Legacy to decimate Ashwood Estates, Malcolm manages to carry Adamus to safety through the collapsing base. In his unconscious state Adamus bids a final goodbye to One as her memories depart him for good. During their travels wandering, Adam befriends Malcolm despite being a different species; Adam asks Malcolm questions to revive his memories, while Malcolm trains Adam on his newfound Legacy, the key to which he learns is anger. After a trip to Paradise, Malcolm's old home in Ohio, where they find Sam Goode missing, Adam directs him to the Dulce U.S. government base in New Mexico, where he believes the Mogadorians have detained Sam. The two, aided with Adam's Legacy, infiltrate the base and succeed in freeing Sam, but not before the Mogadorian guards led by Ivanick Shu-Ra find them. Adam lets the father and son escape, before conjuring a large explosion at the armory that kills Ivan, injuring himself in the process. As the Dulce Base collapses around him, Adam strongly believes that he will live. Trivia *The Fall of Five (Chapter 3) countiues directy where The Search of Sam ended. Category:E-Book Category:The Lost Files Category:Lorien Legacies